kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaloch
Height:118, meters Length:139 meters Mass:70,000 metric tons Gender:Male Combat Style:Melee/Range Primary Attacks:Teeth,Claws,Feet Secondary Attacks:Skull,Tackle,Tail Primary Weapon:Hyper Breath/burst Secondary Weapon:Hyper Pulse Energy Style:Stamina Overview Thaloch, a mutated Tyrannosaurus Rex, that got hit by a powerful nuclear bomb, that went way off course, due to human error during nuclear testing. It turned him from Apex Predator of the Dinosaur kingdom to Apex Predator of the Kaiju kingdom. He will take down any Kaiju that dares threaten his island kingdom. His Ravenous Terrifying nature and Destructive Powerful Strength helps keep the islands inhabitants in check. And beware of his rage or he will destroy his opponents, leaving only cinders! Origin Long, long ago, deep in the pacific ocean, on Islands unknown by man or mortal were creatures of earths ancient past. On another set of Islands close by, in the year 1946, there was nuclear bomb testing going on. From each plane, dropped a series of bombs. Each one was a success. However, there was something history did not know. One of the pilots planes went way off course, and could not turn around in time. It had one secret extremely powerful nuclear bomb in it. The magnetic frequencies on the lost Islands were the cause of the plane losing control. The plane was spinning out of control heading right towards the Islands. The plane crashed into the islands, but with it, the bomb exploded, forming a Giant mushroom cloud. The radiation killed the pilot inside. Fortunately, the blast only got a few of the islands residents. However, one of those creatures was a huge Alpha male T-Rex. He was the islands Apex Predator and the most vicious, biggest, and strongest of his species (and that's saying something!). His whole body was in so much pain from the blast. But instead of death, something else happened. His size began to grow and grow. Razor sharp spikes jutted out along his spine from his head to his tail. The muscle's within him got more tough, stronger, and more intense. His appearance was getting more and more nightmarish by the minute. Then it all stopped. From the ashes of what was once a normal T-Rex is now a Terrifying Beast with powerful energy coursing through his veins. What emerged from the transformation is who we now know as Thaloch, the Ravager god! Through many years, there was a problem that was rising throughout the world. Kaiju. Many Kaiju tried to either terrorize the lost islands or destroy them. But, each one was killed, destroyed, stopped, or driven away by the Predator King, Thaloch. Then one day, he had enough! If he wanted to keep his home safe, he would have to travel through many lands to take down any Kaiju that dares to challenge him or threaten his home. No matter what size or how dangerous, Thaloch, the Apex of all apex predators, will take them down! Abilities/Aspects: -Colossal strength -Powerful jaws, exerts up to a 100,000 kls of pressure -Talon claws, able to shatter steel -Armor hide -Special muscles, resistant to all known weaponry -Swimming speed 60 knots -Hyper breath fires a massive blast of raw energy, destroying all city blocks -Able to control energies in body creating new attacks -Agile despite mass -Extreme aggression, due to the pain from mutation -High healing factor Energy System Thaloch's Powered by Raw energies in his body; regains his energy over time Range Combat He fires a blast of raw energy from maw, blasting all that comes in site; also bursts that explodes on impact. This beam deals damage on contact, and burns doing mild damage for short time, this ray can only do medium knock-back; less time to fire beam due to hyper-animosity. Grappling Thaloch posses a God-like strength giving him the advantage when in grapple/cliches, not to mention able to lift/slam even the heaviest of foes with ease, making him a force to be reckon with; due to predatory prowess grips/clenchs hard on his prey. Melee Combat He's the classic-style kaiju built to fight, As a Predator, likes taking his prey up close where his big claws an steel crushing jaw, are put to good use, dealing damage both close an melee range to his prey; he possess has a refined predator's site allowing to counter n strike the same time. Uses his head as a club bashing foes with great force; able to stun enemies for a brief time. Uses his tail as a whip/rod, trashing up enemies and dealing great damage; good asset when surrounded by enemies. Has the Rawhead-Factor; active, he unleashes his berserk-wrath giving him an overall boost, dealing critical damage to enemies. Posses the Hyper-Pulse; a release of energy from body creating massive Shock-waves knocking foes flying several of yards away Weaknesses A perfect but sensitive vision, sometimes stun by heavy flash-attacks for a brief-time. Rawhead-Factor is an ability that gives him a menacing overall boost of strength an power this but it will only last a short period of time and it takes a Very long time to replenish so use it wisely" External Links *Unofficial Design Thread Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Male kaiju